The Kekegenki Stealer
by Bells in the White Blizzard
Summary: There is a new shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village and your favorite naruto charactors have to protect her. But strange things start this little 8 year old be the cause? On Hold New Chapters in Progress


_**The Kekegenki Stealer**_

**Me:** Hi people of It's me, Sakura (But call me Mizuki for any naruto stories) here to give you an ultra new fanfic of Naruto called _**The Kekegenki Stealer**_!!!!!!!!!!! I'm here right now with the Naruto gang. Say hey to the Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Purvey Sage/Ero-sennin(HEY)/Jiryia, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Guy, Sai, Asuma, Kurani, and Kakashi. From the Sand Village, say hey to Garaa, Temari, and Kankuro. Orochimaru and his followers are in this fanfic but they're not allowed in my room. Thank you for being here for my story. So let's get started. Oh PS, this takes place in shippuden times, after they got Sasuke back from "snake boy". Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

The New Shinobi

(Knock Knock)

"Enter" said Tsunade, not looking up from her work.

"Tsunade-sama"

"What is it Shizune?"

"She is here, Tsunade-sama"

"So soon?

"Hai"

"Send her in then." said Tsunade, finally looking up from her work. "Shizune?"

"Yes?

"Summon them to my office immediately."

With a nod, Shizune left the office. As she left, a small girl no older then eight or nine entered the office. Tsunade smiled,

"_Their S-Ranked mission will start when they enter my office. I hope they are up to this task."_

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Shizune was just leaving the building when she ran into Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Chouji, Shikamaru, I have need of your assistance."

"Sure, what is it?" Shikamaru lazily asked.

"Chouji, I need you to find Ino, Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Shikamaru, I need you to find Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru. After you have found them go to Lady Hokage's office and stay there. I'll go find Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai. Now go."

With a nod from each, they all sprinted off in different directions.

202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

_With Chouji_

Chouji was out of breath and hungry by the time he found Ino, Neji, Lee and Tenten. Ino was in her family's flower shop and Neji, Lee and Tenten were at training- ground seven; which was on the other side of the village from Ino's flower shop. After he had found them, they all headed to Lady Tsunade's office.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

_With Shikamaru_

"Aw-man, this is such a drag." Shikamaru complained, as he headed for Team Eight's training ground.

After a five minute walk, Shikamaru finally saw Hinata, Shino, and Kiba practicing their techniques and jutsus. Hinata was the first to notice him.

"S-Shikamaru" stuttered Hinata. Her voice caught the attention of her teammates. "What are you doing here? She asked.

"Well it's a drag but we've all been summoned to Lady Hokage's office."

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"I donno," said Shikamaru, "But we should get going. Lady Hokage has a nasty temper."

With a nod from each and a bark from Akamaru, they sprinted to the Hokage's office.

4040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040

_With Shizune_

With little time to spare, Shizune quickly searched the village for Team Seven. As she passed the ramen shop she found them all, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai, eating lunch with Kakashi and Guy.

Kakashi suddenly raised his head. "Why, hello Shizune. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I have need of Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai. I also need you and Guy to find Asuma and Kurani and bring them to Tsunade-sama's office. You four," Shizune pointed at them, "Head to lady Hokage's office or you will miss out on your mission."

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto quickly stood up and dashed to Tsunade's office with Shizune right behind them. Kakashi and Guy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505

_Five minutes later_

(Knock Knock Knock)

"Enter" called Lady Tsunade, for the fourth time in the past half hour. Her hands were clasped together and she had a serious look in her eye.

The door opened and at last Sakura, Sasuke, Sai and Naruto stepped into the office that was crowded with people, with Shizune shutting the door behind them.

"Good, you're all here. I am assigning you an S-Ranked mission."

Almost everyone gasped. Never before had they all been assigned the same S-Ranked mission. Naruto was the first to speak.

"So what do we do? Invade an enemy village, capture an enemy ninja or maybe…"

"No, you will all be protectors and teachers."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? THAT'S AN S-RANKED MISSION? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING. THAT'S MORE LIKE A C-RANKED MISSION. IF YOU THINK I CAN BRING OUT MY FULL POWER AND ACTUALLY PARTICIPATE IN THIS MISSION YOU ARE SO…"

"Naruto… SHUT UP FOR ONCE. YOU'RE SCARING YOUR PUPIL. THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MISSION. YOU WILL PARTICIPATE OR YOU WILL BE BANED FROM RAMEN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura spoke up, "Tsunade-sama, who is our pupil, and what do you mean by teachers?"

"Well you will teach your pupil all of your skills and techniques. Everything." said Tsunade as she glared around the room. "As for your pupil, just turn around."

Everyone turned. Standing right behind them, in front of the door was a small black-haired girl with pink, purple, blue, silver, and gold highlights. Her hair touched the floor, and she had blank purple eyes, pink lips, a slightly large forehead, and thin arms and legs. She was wearing a pure white kimono with white sandles. She looked no older than eight or nine.

"She is your pupil. If she doesn't learn the necessary skills and techniques of a ninja in six months, YOU WILL ALL BE SENT BACK TO THE ACADEMY!!!"

**Sakura:** That was harsh

**Naruto:** Yeah

**Ino:** Scary

**Me:** The next chapter will come soon so hold on and stay tuned. Mizuki signing off. PS the Sand Village Shinobi will be in chapters 3 or 4. Until Next time.


End file.
